halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hyper Zergling
User talk:Hyper Zergling/Archive 1 Re: My Fiction Well let's see the facts; I was on earlier today, to mark your LOTST as Non-Canon Friendly, due to several reasons stated on the talk page. Secondly, what you have stated doesn't change the fact that your articles are plagiarized. Why in god's name would they wear "protoss costumes" in the first place, why would they use torches when they could use guns. Your use of the Death Star is also plagiarism, no matter which way you put it, and think of it this way; how could an Insurrectionist group possibly have done all that with something as large as the moon, that is also on Earth's doorstep? Nevermind the fact that the UNSC maintains numerous Military Outposts and Bases on Luna's surface, and that Luna is within arm's reach of the UNSC Home Fleet. Nearly all (at least 90 percent) of your articles are clearly plagiarized, both in concept and actual specifications. You use the same pictures, you haven't even changed calibres and ammunition types for your Rifles, and your so called 'SPIRIT's are both unrealistic (they couldn't have possibly been funded, given that the LOTST is an Insurrectionist group and not a bona fide faction with billions of taxpayers) and plagiarized. The problem with that is that if your articles remain plagiarized, they will eventually be marked for deletion; un-enjoyable for either party. Which means, unless you de-plagiarize, they'll be blacklisted by the administration. Plagiarism Plagiarism Plagermismo No. That will feed the problem. To resolve the Plagiarism problems, you are going to have to change pretty much all the characteristics of all the articles that have a plagiarism tag, to make them completely original. RE: Infinite Insurrection Quite honestly, I am not the person to ask for help in keeping your Star Wars/Halo lovechild alive. I intensely dislike the concept. In offering advice to you, I am allowing you to have a chance to remove the NCF material and keep the thing on HFFW namespace instead of userspace. This does not mean I like your idea. It means I respect your right to free thought and use of ideas, your right to do whatever you want (within the limits of site rules). I'm a neutral admin, you will find, so I don't come down on either side of the issue unless it involves a violation of site policy. In answer to your question, it is the belief of the majority of the Administration team that your "Infinite Insurrection" could never realistically happen. See my most recent comments on the Death Star talk page if you need clarification as to why we think this. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 19:46, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Sona RE: Series of Questions. In order: He would be on the planet, he crash-landed there at the end. There may/may not be Sentinels there, but if there are, and there is no monitor, they would recognize the Chief as a Reclaimer and would not attack him. If there was a monitor, that still might be the case, but if that monitor is insane (343 at the end of Halo) then he might order his Sentinels to attack Chief. Hope that helps. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 02:02, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Messages That is completely up to you. Just so long as you don't copy and paste exact elements from other series into your fiction and keep things realistic (i.e. no multi-billion dollar rebel groups with the power and the ships to stand up to the UNSC in a straight-up fight) you should be fine. In very basic terms, keep it Halo-related. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 19:32, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Ohrawr thar Suprise! Air War... Naval Warfare. My mistake. Future plans getting to me... Where exactly? Why not? They will all be destroyed anyway. =D Do what you want to. Just realize that other people will be juding, and NCF does apply here too. DON'T GODMOD. For the number of ships, simply use the length of each of my ships to determine haw many ships you have. That made no sence, so here is an example: *For one of mah Frigates, you can have 3 of your frigates and one of those silleh corvettes. =D Hope to have cleared some stuff up. Fine tuning Since you arn't listing all of your ships, why don't you just put the total of all of yur singleships each class carried? Less math for everyone, that way. No, I didn't say you had to name them, but just arrange the fighters and bombers numbers in a easier-to-guesstimate fashion. Thats the thing I was going at. Yeah. Its just to make it easier for me, you, and whoever judges it to read how many smaller singleship fighters or bombers you have. Also, the 'V' you asked about is a donation given to Squadrons. Yeah, since I'm using a Nercos battlegroup, and had to do it to my articles anyway, I just put that in there. You don't have to do it, though if you do, do it creatively. No, we don't need a map. Okay, first thing first. The two chemicals explode when they mix. So I hit the missile with a Point-defence laser. If it doesn't explode, then the two chemicals will mix and explode, possibly causing missles following it to explode. Next, the laser thing. A Spartan Laser shoots 70 Megawatt beams. For your other laser stuffz, I'm not going to write an essay to describe it all. So just look here at the laser page. As for the Particle beam thing, check Halopedia or a Halo manual. Hope I helped kinda. (Ohyeah, the link is in J , so convert it) The Fallen Armor Re: You're Back! RE: Your Fanfiction Re: Question RE:That right thar Naval Battle One of each. Or you can sacrifice, oh, say 5 smaller ships for every additional big ship. Cheap price in my opinion. Yur Vid Thats old, y' know. Try 'The Babysitter'. Mucho bueno. Deadliest Warrior Hey, are you ready to begin? I'm itching to begin personally. Storytime! Deadliest Halo Warrior 2 ListofUsers BTW, in case you still give a shit about why Joshie was banned, it was apparently because a user called Ajax 013 a jew, and then Joshie spammed "OH BURN!" over and over again. So yeah, spam and sub-vandalism, with collaborating with a banned user. Close In Weapon System CIWS (pronounced 'Cee-wiz') is designed to be nearly impossible impossible to defeat. In the 26th and 27th century; 500 to 600 years in the future, the only way I'd see defeating a CIWS is with many, many, many, many missiles, or just using lots of kenetic weapons, i.e. MACs. You should read Tom Clancys's "Red Storm Rising" for a good read, and a accurate description of a CIWS, and of one in action on Sea units against missiles going many times faster then the ships and bullets from the CIWS themselves. The same principles of attacking a ship on the sea and on Space are similar, but at the same time, completely different. However, if you are talking about LASER CIWS, there truly is little way past them. Thanks for reading, And, BTW, link to wikipedia. Nada 'Akam Bah, feel free to make all the improvements you like. =P Do your best to even the odds - Canon friendly, of coarse. Just to inform, the average Sangheili age is 120, so think about the age thing from there. ~One Step Closer~ 08:20, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Naval War You're not allowed to fix faults in the middle of a DHW match; that's something called Deus Ex Machina. RE: On age I saw 118; what am I agreeing to? =P I know I usually can (and will =P) be an ass from time to time, but you have my respect for hanging in there. Its a pretty steep learning curb here, but eventually you get the hang of it. I have seen a huge improvement in your writing over the duration you have been here. Keep up the good work, and break free of StarCraft! =P Templates? RE: Two-Cocked Five-Shot , |text=how do you get the text in the box? }} , |text= } }}